


folklore

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [36]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Shinguji Korekiyo, Introspection, No Incest, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	folklore

A fair amount of people were unable to understand why Korekiyo chose to become an anthropologist, and, to be fair, he imagines it must be confusing.

To want to study humans - creatures that believe they are the source of the world's problems, creatures that believe they are decimating their home, one bit at a time - it seems strange, honestly. And yet, Korekiyo doesn't see it that way. 

He chooses to believe he's researching. Amassing a collection of stories to tell his sister, once they're reunited. 

Because his sister always loved humanity, even if it failed her. She loved to hear stories about far-away lands, about princesses and castles and other happy things, about stories from other countries, other cultures, other worlds outside of her whitewashed hospital room. 

So Korekiyo vowed to collect them, because, honestly, what else could he do? His sister was his world, _is _his world, and to deny her this feels... wrong, somehow. Her death shouldn't stop his work. Her death shouldn't stop her dreams. 

And he believes in those dreams wholeheartedly. His sister was _good_, _too _good for this cruel world.

He tries to see the beauty in a world without her, and fails, but, ah, that's simply how the world works. There's beauty covering entropy, a beautiful cycle that always ends in death.

So he'll don the mask, explore the world and find the stories. Dirty his hands with blood, devote his life to what his sister would have wanted. 

Because, even dead, she's family.


End file.
